Marvel High School: School for the Phenomenal
by schmooterpie
Summary: At MHSSP, Each Team in the Marvel Universe has it's own floor in the dorms, classes are mixed with the exception of homeroom. The story starts with the Avengers Homeroom.
1. Chapter 1

The commotion in the room was silenced by Mr. Coulson, pounding his fist against the white board to get the students' attention. He began walking down the rows of desks with transparent clipboard that hovered next to him, checking off boxes as Mr. Coulson called out names.  
"Tony."  
"You can see me can't you." the boy mocked.  
Mr. Coulson sighed "Natasha."  
"Present sir."  
"Thor."  
"I've told you many times sir, it's 'My Lord'"  
Ignoring his comment Mr. Coulson continued. "Clint…Clint no eating in the classroom please."  
"Sorry sir." Clint stashed his sunflower seeds back into his pack.  
"Bruce."  
He looked up from his book, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Here for the time being." He buried his head back into the book.  
"Loki."  
No response from the dark haired boy staring blankly ahead. "Loki are you alright?"  
"Brother! Respond!" Thor rushed over and reached out to touch his face, but his hand went straight through the pale boy's face. Thor's expression turned into one of deep disappointment. The door to classroom creaked open. A second Loki popped his head inside the room as everyone turned their heads from the motionless Loki to the one trying to sneak across the floor. He stopped as everyone stared at him.  
"Sorry, woke up late." He strode to his seat, waved his arm and the first Loki faded away in a green blur.  
"So i drove to school with an illusion!" Thor bellowed at his brother as he took his seat. "You are the laziest kid i know."  
"Loki i'm marking you tardy, and next time you try to pull a stunt like that i'll send you to Principle Fury, got it?" Mr. Coulson scolded, Loki sat in his seat and laid his head on the desk.  
"I'm glad you can at least make it to school on time Thor. You're brother could learn a few things from you." Mr. Coulson glanced at Loki as he groaned at the comment.

Mr. Coulson walked to the front of the classroom, a smile appeared on his face as he proudly announced that the class had a new addition.  
"Students i would like you all to meet your new classmate." The door opened and in walked a tall, blonde, slender boy wearing a blue t-shirt with a big white star on it, white boatshoes and red skinny jeans. "Please welcome Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America." Mr. Coulson clapped loudly as everyone else just continued about their business, all except Tony Stark, Tony looked up and saw the handsome young man standing in the class, his mouth opened slightly in awe as he put his StarkPad over his pants. Mr. Coulson he led the boy to his seat. "Steve is no ordinary transfer student, we found him frozen in ice! He used to live back in the 1930's!" The ecstatic teacher calmed himself and cleared his throat. "Steve would you like to say a few words?"  
"No sir." Steve looked around the room to see no one was interested in his arrival, he did notice the blushing boy starring at him from across the room though. Steve looked away as his cheeks turned pink. Tony snapped out of his daze and snapped his head back to face the front. His StarkPad still over his crotch.

Mr. Coulson spent the rest of the class describing the events leading up to Steve crashing. The bell rang as Mr. Coulson attempted to draw Steve's suit on the board. "Oh look how time flies! See you tomorrow kids!" Tony picked up his Pad and zoomed out of the classroom. Steve got up from his seat and followed the other students out of the class.

He looked at his schedule and saw that he had P.E. next, he walked over to his locker to see Tony plugging his StarkPad into the outlet in his locker. Steve looked for locker #74, right next to Tony's locker. He pressed his hand into the glass scanner bolted onto his locker, it buzzed and the locker clicked open. Tony closed his locker and walked right into Steve, not used to someone being there. The startled boys looked at each other, both of their cheeks glowing pink.  
"Sorry i didn't see, i didn't mean to, sorry!" Tony spoke frantically.  
"It's my fault i should have warned you i was there." Steve said calmly staring at the boy's deep blue eyes, thinking of things to calm his rising boner. An awkward silence was broken by Tony, "Well, i'm gonna head to class, i'll, i'll see you around, Steve was it?" trying to play it cool.  
"Yes my name is Steve, i didn't catch your name though." Steve smiled.  
"Stony, i mean, sorry i'm Tony." Tony stammered.  
"Oh nice to meet you Tony, i've heard all about you from the principle." Steve grinned and giggled as Tony blushed harder, worried what Principle Fury told him about the worst behaved kid in class.  
"Fantastic." Tony said sadly.  
"Did you call me Tony?" Reed said as he passed the boys' lockers.  
"No Richards." replied Tony.  
"Alrighty." the tall thin boy said as he stretched his leg down the hallway, the other followed behind.  
"Woah who was that?" Steve said in awe of the elastic man.  
"Oh that's Reed Richards. If you think his powers are cool you haven't seen anything yet at this school." Tony said smiling at Steve, feeling a bit more comfortable.  
"There are more kids with powers here?" Steve asked, his jaw still hanging.  
"Did you not get the memo? Apparently Marvel High School: School for the Phenomenal, is full of phenomenal students." Tony said sarcastically.  
"Well i thought that just meant smart kids! Wow i thought i was the only one?"  
"In my case i am just incredibly smart, with only one super power."  
"What's your power?" Steve ask anxious to know.  
"Devilishly good looks" Tony laughed and smiled at his new friend.  
"Really? Activate it!" Steve giggled at his own joke.  
"Very funny Rogers."  
The bell rang ending the passing period.  
"Shit we're late!" Tony exclaimed.  
"Watch your language! We should hurry, where are you headed?"  
"PhysEd and you?"  
"Same! Let's go!"

The two ran down the hallway, pushed the doors to the lockerroom open and ran into the Gym teacher Mr. McCoy.  
"Stark and Rogers, Tardy." The blue beast turned away and walked out to the gymnasium after telling the boys to hurry up and get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes sir Mr. McCoy" Tony and Steve said in unison. Both fearing the hairy blue giant. The two boys, now acquainted with tensions eased, chose lockers next to each other.  
"So how does P.E. work in a school like this?"  
"Oh, it's a delight, you'll see." Tony slipped off his red cardigan leaving him in his black tank top with the glowing Arc Reactor underneath. He removed his jeans and stood there for a moment in his red and white briefs. Steve did the same taking off his clothes, and replacing it with his new gym uniform a blue skintight front zip suit with the Avengers 'A' printed on the chest.  
"Tony could you zip me up? I can't reach." Steve's zipper laid flat on his lower back just above his perky butt. Tony faces the tall slender boy and zips up his suit slowly admiring his smooth looking skin.  
"Thanks Tony, aren't you going to put your suit on? Hey what's glowing under your shirt?" Steve eyed the half naked Tony Stark and suddenly hated his skin tight suit.  
"It seems you don't know everything about me Rogers." Tony smiled and cleared his throat.  
"JARVIS Suit up." Tony spoke into the air. His glowing chest grew brighter and a voice emanated from the glow.  
"Yes Mr. Stark. Suit up Mode Enabled." the robotic voice answered.  
"What the hell?" Steve covered his mouth and apologized.  
Tony pulled off his tank top to reveal the bright blue circle embedded in his chest. The ring around the circle extended into a cylinder with slits all around it. The red and gold metal slid out of the slits piece by piece covering parts of Tony's chest, stomach, arms, shoulders, backs, pelvis, legs, feet and finally the armor around his neck produced more metal extending up the back of his head, and grew over the top of his head to close into a mask. The now fully suited Tony stood in front of Steve, who had his jaw dropped.  
"Explain please!" Steve yelled.  
Tony's face plate opened. "Long story short I'm a genius billionaire that invented a supersuit I call Iron Man, using technology I invented while being held captive by hitmen in a cave. Which I escaped." Tony grinned as his face plate slammed shut.  
"Now let's get to class." Tony walked toward the door with Steve following, still in shock.

"Ah, here are the stragglers. Tony line up next to Remy, Steve next to Clint." The boys found their places and lined up with the rest of the students in front of Mr. McCoy.  
"Now Steve since you're new hear i'll have Tony explain to you how this works once we begin. Here is your shield." Mr. McCoy threw the large metallic circular shield at Steve and he caught it. He sent the students off to their assigned exercises. Steve and Tony were assigned to the Team Agility Center along with Clint and Natasha. The four of them walked to the door marked with their challenge. The two teams were to move through obstacles and work together to reach the end point, whichever team reaches it first wins the challenge. A robotic feminine voice echoed through the room.  
"Please state your codenames."  
One by one the four teens spoke.  
"Iron Man."  
"Hawkeye."  
"Black Widow"  
"Uh, hello miss? Steve Rogers?" Steve spoke with uncertainty.  
"Codename Steve Rogers not found." The voice said as a red light flashed.  
"Say Captain America." Natasha said to Steve irritably.  
"Captain America."  
"Thank you, Iron man and Captain America, your coarse has been modified to your abilities. Proceed through door A. Black Widow and Hawkeye, your coarse has been modified to your abilities. Proceed through door B."  
The pairs obliged and went through the doors. Tony and Steve entered a room with a long narrow hallway, blank white tiled walls, at the far end a glowing orb. The two began to walk forward.  
"On your toes Cap." Tony warned.  
"I don't get it, this doesnt seem like much of a-"  
_CLANG! _A metal ball fell from an opened tile above them almost crushing Steve. Steve jumped back.  
"Oh my stars and stripes!" He yelled.  
"No fucking way." Tony said in awe. "That's my weapon!"  
"Weapon? It's just a ball?" Steve said right before Tony generated a shield that covered his suit like a skin.  
"That's not a good sign." Steve said as he looked down the ball. The metal orb was morphing itself, creating four long gun-like barrels, all pointing at the two boys.  
"Your shield Steve! Your Shield!" Tony screamed as the ball shot marble shaped bullets at the two. Steve quickly brought up his shield just in time to deflect a bullet that would've hit him in the nose.  
"What is this! How do we stop it!" Steve said as he deflected a flurry of bullets.  
"It stopped at my voice command when i created it but i'm sure the school modified it!" Tony walked toward the ball protected by his shield.  
"There is no way to stop it we have to push our way through." Tony's force field was almost out of juice. "We have to hurry!" Tony started to run toward the end of the hall. Steve slowly inched past the ball as it trained it's guns on his shield. The bullets made it hard for him to move forward but Steve managed and met Tony to were the bullets would no longer target him.  
"If that was the first weapon I can't wait to see the second." Tony said sarcastically.  
"Let's just book it!" Steve ran toward the end of the hall but halfway there a web of lasers generated just before Steve slowed down to avoid hitting them. A red light flashed repeatedly.  
"Team BlackEye wins the obstacle coarse challenge." The voice said.  
The wall to the left of tony and Steve completely lowered to show Natasha and Clint holding onto the glowing orb, behind them a road of destroyed robots an broken weapons. The pair smiled to Tony and Steve, Natasha kissed Clint on the cheek as Tony and Steve walked toward the exit.  
"Good first day." Steve said sadly.  
Mr. McCoy was outside the exit to congratulate the winning team. He turned to Tony and Steve. "Not your best job Stark. Rogers, you'll get the hang of it." He walked off to the lockerrooms.  
"We'll do better next time, don't worry about it Stevie." Tony smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the lockerrooms.  
"Golly i hope so. I'm coming, I'm coming." Steve followed Tony to the lockerroom. They both went to their lockers.  
"JARVIS Store Suit."  
"Yes Mr. Stark." the monotone voice responded.  
The pieces of metal retreated the same way they came out. into the long cylinder and back into Tony's chest. Leaving him in his underwear.  
"Hey Tony?" Steve said trying not to stare at his bulge. "Thank you for making me feel comfortable here."  
"No problem Steve, I can't leave my team's leader alone now can i?" Tony said quietly.  
"Did you say leader?"  
"I sure did, Mr. Coulson sent the notification to all our email's. I just checked mine." He tapped his Arc Reactor. "You are more experienced than any of us on the team, just a little rusty is all. Plus you have seniority, did you forget you're 87 years old?" Tony laughed to himself and slipped his clothes on.  
"Wow my first day and i'm leader of the Avengers." Steve said smiling as he unzipped his suit and put his regular clothes on. "Congrats Captain." Tony winked and wrapped his arms around Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony touched Steve, it sent chills up his spine, Tony felt warm. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony as well and they broke the embrace a second after.  
"Thanks Tony, means a lot." Steve smiled. "I can tell me and you are going to be good friends." Another smile from Tony and the two finished getting dressed.

"Sadly I don't think we have any classes together for the rest of the day." Steve frowned but was quickly cheered up by Tony.  
"No, we don't, but you can sit with us at lunch if you'd like." Tony looked up at Steve, happy to see the frown turn upside down.  
"Gladly! I'll see you then Tony." The two waved goodbye and separated.

Steve sat in every class, half paying attention, only thinking about how great his day was going. He headed toward the Avengers lunch table. The whole team was already sitting down. He spotted Tony eating a cheeseburger and talking to Bruce. An empty seat was across from Tony so he took it and pulled out his lunch.  
"Hey guys!" Steve said, everyone looked over to him and smiled, all congratulating him on his new position.  
"Nice job on the obstacle coarse Clint and Natasha." Tony said.  
"What can we say, it was a piece of cake! A couple arrows here, some bullets there, throw in some jujitsu and we got our orb." Clint gleamed and kissed Natasha on the nose.  
"We still didn't beat Thor and Bruce's time on that challenge though, maybe if CLINT had stopped staring at my ass and focused on his arrows, we might have beaten the time." Natasha said in a snobby way.  
"Sorry your butt is just, you know, there, so i'm going to stare." Clint said laughing. "Gross." Is all Natasha said.  
"What stopped you guys from getting the orb Rogers?" Clint asked holding back a laugh.  
"There was this thing! And it shot marbles! And there were lasers!" Steve exclaimed not picking up on Clint's mocking.  
"That's all?" He laughed.  
"Shut up Clint the guy has been frozen in ice for 70 years, you'd be a little rusty after all that time too." Tony tried to defend Steve.  
"I was just joking Stark."  
"I'm not rusty." Steve looked down sadly and took a bite of his sandwich.  
"I didn't mean it like that Stevie! I just meant..you know it's been a while."  
"It's okay Tony i understand." Steve smiles."It actually feels like i was back home just last week."  
"I'm sorry Steve, you must really miss home, but now you're at your new home." Tony waves his arm around the room and laughs. "No matter how new it may be, we are all here for you. Right guys?" The team nods, even Bruce who managed to crack a smile.  
"Thanks guys, i haven't even known you guys for a whole day and i feel like part of the team."

After lunch and the rest of the school day, Steve retreated to his room, the Avengers floor was small but it sat at the top of East Dorm Tower. Steve's room was quite luxurious, a white carpet, American flag painted on the wall behind his big circular shaped bed, A holographic projector to watch TV on and contact other people in the dorms, and a good amount of patriotic furniture. Steve jumped onto his bed feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He grabbed the remote to his holotv and turned it on, he flipped to the history channel to see if anything he didn't know had happened would be featured. No such luck, it was an all-day Egyptian history special. He tuned off the holotv and just laid there thinking about tomorrow, having homeroom with his friends, gym with Tony, lunch with his friends again. Steve was happy. Just then a ringing sound came from the middle of the room as text was projected off the holotv, 'Incoming holocall from Tony Stark', He clicked the answer button on his remote and a holographic Tony materialized in his room, glowing blue, this time all over his body.  
"Hey Stevie what are you up to?" Tony asked  
"Wow let me just say this is awesome. I'm just sitting here waiting."  
"Waiting for what?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Not that that doesn't sound fun and all but i thought you'd like to do something better." Tony winked.  
"Like what?" Steve blushed thankful that his own holographic projection in Tony's room didn't have color.  
"The X-Men are hosting a party in their dorm, they throw the best parties! Wanna tag along you're more than welcome." Tony grinned wide hoping that Steve would accept.  
"Sure thing sounds fantastic!" Steve replied hastily.  
"Did someone call me?" Reed's head stretched up to Steve's window.  
"How did you hear that?" Steve said.  
"Is that Richards?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah it's me Tony, and the Fantastic _Floor_ is right below your floor!" The smallest teams get the top Steve. Any who i'm gonna get going, i'm currently getting my dick sucked, bye guys!" Reed retracts his head back to his room.  
"Good heavens! Such a fowl mouth! So obscene!" Steve gasped.  
"Get used to it Stevie, there are no manners in this century buddy" Tony laughed.  
"I can see that!" Steve still shocked. "So about that party, when is it?"  
"Right now i'm coming to your room to get you in a bit, clean up a bit!" Tony ended the call and his holoself faded away.

Steve walked to his dresser and got some clothes for tonight. He always wore patriotic colors, so he picked out his skinny blue capris, red and white converse, and white vneck with the american flag on it. He headed to the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and walked into the high-tech shower, no soap just buttons and panels on the walls of the shower. He saw a button marked, full power shower, and pressed it. The next thing he knew he was attacked by metal arms and soap. He tripped over an arm and slipped grabbing onto the curtain and taking it with him as he fell, the curtain fell on him and covered every part of his body, except the one thing he would have liked covered when Tony entered the bathroom.  
"Nice butt Rogers." Tony laughs and helped the boy up. "They didn't teach you how to use the shower?" Tony said being grateful he wore tight briefs and skinny jeans today as he stared at Steve flailing to cover up his long penis.  
"Tony what are you doing here!" He said frantically.  
"I told you i'd be here in a bit Steve." Tony covered his eyes with his hand and blindly handed a towel to what he thought was Steve's hand.  
"Woah! Watch it that's my dick!" Steve said covering his mouth and grabbing the towel, wrapping it around his waist. "You can open your eyes now."  
"I'm so sorry i thought that was your arm!" Tony puts his hands up in apology and stares at Steve's shaved toned chest. Again thankful for his clothing choice.  
"I'll wait outside." He giggled as he exited the bathroom. Steve breathed out and in to calm himself, he put his clothes on and went out to meet Tony.  
"You ready now Stevie?"  
"Sure am!" Steve said excited to go out for the first time in 70 years.

The two walked and talked until they reached the bottom floor, where the biggest dorm was, The XDorm. They exited the stairway and found that the party was actually being held in the halls. Filled with drunk mutants using their abilities recklessly. Steve looked around nervously, not used to this type of crowd. Music blasting and the smell of alcohol on everyone. Tony grabbed a couple drinks from a table.  
"Here drink this it'll make you feel better" He smiled.  
"No thanks Tony i don't drink." Steve said in a sweet voice.  
"Are you sure? It tastes really good i believe this is what they call." He takes a swig. "Freedom."  
"Very funny Stark…can i just try it? A bit." Steve looked at Tony with innocent eyes.  
"Sure buddy!" He passes the naive Steve the drink. Steve smells the cup, 'fruity' he thinks, he takes a sip.  
"Wow this is pretty good! My mom always told me it tasted like cow manure and that it would only taste good for people above the age of 21?" Steve said as he chugged the rest of the cup licking his lips.  
"You poor boy. See i told you this is going to be a great night i just know it!"  
"Hey guys this is a XDorm only party, sorry but next week is our open party. I'm going to have to ask you Avenger boys to leave." A young man with red tinted lenses in his glasses said.  
"Aww c'mon Scott don't be like that, Steve's just trying to have some fun!" Tony pleaded.  
"Nope sorry boys, out out out!" Scott sent them back to the stairway, "Here have this case of beer and go have fun on your own."  
"Thanks Scott you're not as stuck up as everyone says you are!" Tony said.  
"Um..thanks i suppose."

The boys went back up to Steve's room and laid down on Steve's bed a sipped their beers. Tony being the experienced drinker he was knew how to handle himself. But Steve was a lightweight, Steve got drunk after his second beer.  
"The night did not go as planned but it still great end to the night huh Steve?"  
"Yeah it sure is, but it doesn't have to end you know." Steve turned to look at Tony.  
Tony noticed him turn but did not move his eyes from the ceiling.  
"Tony thanks for being a good friend to me today."  
"It was my pleasure Stevie, you need to get out more and i'm gonna help you do it."  
"Tony, am i drunk?" Tony looked at Steve and saw that he was looking at the pillow in between them, talking to the pillow.  
"No, not at all." Tony laughed to himself.  
"You're a really good guy Tony." Steve hugged the pillow, and realized what he'd been talking to.  
"Wow you let me talk to a pillow this whole time." Steve slurred.  
"Only for a bit, it was funny while it lasted." Tony grinned.  
Suddenly Steve flip over and rolled onto Tony pinning his arms down, staring into his eyes.  
"Steve you're drunk, get off." Tony warned.  
"Tony you're such a good friend." Steve repeated once more.  
"Steve."  
Steve pushed his lips against Tony's as Tony struggled to get free. Tony freed his leg and kneed the drunken Captain America in the balls.  
"Holy freedom" Steve gasped as he collapsed falling off the bed. Tony got up and wiped his mouth.  
"See you tomorrow Rogers." Tony left with tears in his eyes and closed the door behind him just as Steve passed out drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke up the next morning, his head pulsating and stomach in a knot. He lifted his head from the puddle of drool on his carpet. Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom trying not to look at the bright lights around him.  
"Golly, what happened to me." Steve sighed to himself starring into the mirror at his sickly expression. He felt a pain in his groin and began to remember what took place last night.  
"Oh my gosh, Tony." The hungover boy said to himself. He walked out of the bathroom, put on a fresh outfit and walked over to Tony's room. He approached the door and knocked cautiously. No response.  
"Tony, are you in there? I wanted to talk about last night." Tony was on the other side of the door looking through the peephole, a smile grew on his face and he opened the door.  
"Come in Stevie" Steve walked in, Tony closing the door behind him. Steve stood in front of Tony, the two stared at the other for a while trying to figure out what they were thinking. Steve got closer to Tony, no words were spoken as Steve embraced Tony, the warmth from his chest made Steve squeeze Tony tighter. Tony returned the hug and the two stood there together for a moment.  
"I'm so sorry Tony." Steve said as he separated slightly, his arms still on Tony's back.  
"It's okay Steve, you were wasted, it's completely understandable." Tony looked into his bright blue eyes trying to resist grabbing his face and kissing him, sober.  
"Don't worry about it." Steve tried to crack a smile but it turned awkward, as the boys realized they were still in each others arms. They broke away and started laughing nervously.  
"Are we good." Steve asked.  
"Yes Stevie, we're good." Tony grinned at Steve.  
"Hey, I'll make it up to you!" Steve shouted.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, How about a movie night?"  
"That sounds like a great idea Stevie" Tony said softly smiling and glad he gets to spend more time with the sweet boy.  
"Swell!"  
"How about you come back here at 8 and I'll have JARVIS have everything ready for us?" Tony said as he took off his shirt making the room a bit brighter. "I have to shower anyway."  
"Oh sure thing Tony, why is your chest glowing so bright?" Steve asked genuinely wanting to know, but also using that question as an excuse to stare at Tony's light haired body. His outlined erection laying across his thigh through his tight jeans.  
"I really don't know it just does that sometimes i guess?" Tony said regretting wearing sweatpants this morning, he looked down to see Steve's huge cock almost busting out of his pants, a bulge grew in his underwear. "So yeah, uh, meet me back here at 8, gotta go shower. Bye!" Tony ran to his bathroom and Steve stood there confused and walked out of the door.

Tony leaned back on his sink and sighed as his firming cock stood up against his sweatpants.  
"Always interrupting my time with Steve." He said to crotch as he laughed. Tony opened his shower curtain.  
"Manual Bath Mode." Tony spoke into the tub and a tile above the rim of the tub flipped over and was replaced with a faucet and two knobs. Tony adjusted the knobs to a warmer temperature and turned the faucet on, the water ran as Tony poured bath soap into the water to make bubbles. He then removed his pants and stood in front of the mirror in his red underwear.  
"God damn I'm sexy." He smirked at his reflection. He slipped off his briefs and his cock bounded out of his waistband. He grabbed his hard member and gave it a couple strokes to get him going, he smiled admiring his size. The boy walked to the tub and stepped one foot is feeling the warm water. Comfortable with the temperature he sunk himself into the water and laid back against the tub. His cock tip peeking out of the water. Tony bit his lip and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He shut his eyes and slowly ran his grip from his bushy base up to his throbbing head and back down repeatedly. He jacked off his long cock hastily as he kept his eyes closed, imagining Steve walking in on him with his hand on his dick. Steve would naturally cover his eyes and apologize nervously, but not in Tony's mind, in Tony's mind Steve walked in, saw Tony, smiled and walked toward him, Tony with his eyes still shut stroking his meat. Steve crept up close to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. The imaginary Tony wasn't startled, he slowly opened his eyes, still a firm grasp on his cock, he turned to Steve who was starring into Tony's eyes, Tony tilted his head up and leaned in for a kiss, Steve returned the kiss, he broke it and stood up straight, Tony's eyes following the tall boy as he undressed. Steve removed his shirt and stripped down to his blue breifs, with a white star on his crotch and red and white stripes printed over his perky butt. Tony smirked at Steve and motioned with his finger for Steve to bring his body closer. Steve followed his instruction and moved until his bulging crotch was an inch away from Tony's face, Tony opened his mouth and closed his lips over the outline of his cock, running his warm tongue up the bump. Steve watched Tony as he proceeded to grab the waistband in between his teeth and pull the colorful briefs down so that Steve's cock and ass were halfway exposed. Tony licked the bare skin of his penis, meanwhile jacking himself off with a firmer grip. His cheeks turned red as he bit his lower lip. Steve pulled Tony's head back to look up at him, they looked at each other and Steve winked at him. Neither of them spoke, Tony laid back and took his hand off his cock. Steve fully pulled down his briefs and his limp dick fell out and hung low. Steve climbed into the tub, on top of Tony and he grabbed his head, soft hair falling over his fingers, he pulled him into a long warm kiss, he softly pushed his tongue past Tony's lips and the two played with the others tongue and pushed back into a kiss, they separated and looked at each other for a moment. Steve smiled and kissed Tony's neck planting kisses down his chest, stomach and ended at his base. Steve licked the brim of Tony's cockhead, Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Tony felt a wave of pleasure over his chest and neck, warm sticky cum shot onto his chest and Arc Reactor. Tony opened his eyes as he took his cum spotted hand off his cock. He lifted his fingers to his lips and licked his tip of his finger, tasting himself. A little disappointed that Steve wasn't really there, the dream made him feel fantastic and he laid back to recover from his massive load.

He finished bathing and got ready for Steve to come over, he looked at the clock after getting some clothes on.  
"Shit it's 7:50." Tony suddenly started to panic. "JARVIS JARVIS! Dim the lights! Pop some popcorn! Set out some soda! DRESS ME!" JARVIS made the room do what Tony asked, mechanical arms came around Tony and dressed him in his favorite PJ's.  
"My red footies! Thanks JARVIS!" Tony yelled at the ceiling.

Steve knocked on the door. "Tony i'm here!"  
"Coming Stevie!" Tony ran to the door and opened it with a big smile on his face.  
"Ready?" Steve said laughing at Tony's cheesy smile.  
"I sure am, nice footies! Come on in." Tony let him in and they walked over to couch to sit in front of the holotv.  
"What movie are we gonna watch Tony?"  
"How about a scary one! I'm in the mood for a horror movie tonight."  
"Oh i know a really scary one! Just came out! Frankenstein!"  
"Stevie, that was 70 years ago."  
"Gosh darnit."  
"Shh it's okay. How about Freddy Krueger!"  
"Sounds good to me pop it in!"

"Holy fucking shit! You asshole I will never sleep again!" Steve screamed at Tony as he coward under the covers next to Tony, Freddy on the holotv using a girls veins as puppet strings.  
"Oh calm down this is nothing, compared to the movies people make today, this movie is 30 years old!"  
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Steve got closer to Tony and hid from the movie under his arm.  
Tony looked at the boy and laughed, glad he wasn't the Steve in his dreams right now, he loved spending time with Steve as himself, not drunk, not sex crazed. Normal.

"Thanks for tonight Tony, and scaring me half to death. It was fun, i apologize for the cursing." Steve looked at Tony as he was about to leave.  
"No problem, i love hanging out with you Stevie." Tony smiled sweetly.  
Steve looked Tony in the eyes, and knew this time was the right time. He lowered his head and kissed Tony on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Tony."  
Tony put his hand over his cheek and his cheeks turned pink.  
"Goodnight Steve."  
Steve skipped back to his room once Tony closed the door with the biggest smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Following Steve and Tony's movie night, Steve went back to his room to let out his squeal of joy.  
"Oh my goodness i kissed him!" He gasped to himself, hugging a pillow on his bed. A few more giggles and uncontrollable grins before he fell asleep, the pillow under his arms, he pretended it was Tony.

Tony and Steve saw each other at their lockers the next morning, a little silence before Tony spoke to the blushing Steve.  
"Hi Stevie." He smiled, cheeks tinting a light pink as Steve looked out of his locker to Tony.  
"Hi Tony." Steve cracked a wide grin, one that made Tony chuckle.  
"How did you sleep Stevie?"  
"Fabulously, thank you for asking." Steve said as he remembered his arms around his pillow, pretending it was Tony.  
"Great." Tony smiled and walked up to Steve as they closed their lockers.  
"So, when do you want to hang out again Stevie?" Tony said as his cheeks got darker.  
"Can we do it tonight? I mean! Hangout! Can we hangout tonight!" Steve stammered and chewed on his lip nervously.  
"Y-Yeah, your place?"Tony got closer to Steve, both of them looking in awkward directions.  
"Sure thing, just tell me before you come. Arive! Tell me before you show up! Golly…" He smacked his forehead.  
"I will Captain." Tony smiled and pecked Steve's throbbing forehead. Steve looked around to make sure no one was around to see that. "C'mon, let's get to class."  
The two walked across the hall to their homeroom.  
"Goodmorning Captain! How was your weekend!" Mr. Coulson popped out from behind the door as Tony and Steve walked in.  
"It was fine, how about yours sir?"  
"Oh gee my was okay." Mr. Coulson thought back to himself watching the old captain america movies in his bedroom, wearing his american flag footie pajamas. He sighed happily.  
"_My_ weekend was good too sir." Tony said snapping Mr. Coulson out of his thoughts.  
"That's great Tony, go sit down." Tony muttered 'fangirl' under his breathe, Mr. Coulson didn't notice, Tony laughed to himself as Steve walked to his desk in the back of the room. Loki's desk was next to Steve and Thor's in the back of the room.  
"So, did you fuck him yet." Loki said, like it was nothing. Steve's face went bright red.  
"Loki! Watch your mouth! No…I'm straight." He whispered, looking back down to his desk. "And so is he."  
"You guys are? I just thought, because you spent the whole weekend with him…" Steve looked wide-eyed at a smirking Loki. "How do you know that?"  
"My room is in between yours and Tony's, I hear everything." Loki looked back to the front of the room, a smug look on his face.  
"Please, Loki, don't tell anyone."  
"Hmm, I dunno, perhaps a little persuading might help me keep quiet." Loki looked back at Steve, he winked. Steve looked down and saw Loki grabbing at himself.  
"You sick bas-."  
"Loki, Steve? Would you care to share the topic of your conversation that is_SO_ interesting that you have to talk over me?" Mr. Coulson looked at Loki, he didn't want Steve to feel bad.  
"Oh I sure would Mr. Coulson. I just don't know if my friend Steve wants to share." Loki threw an evil grin at Steve. Steve's expression turned grim.  
"No, sir." Mr. Coulson returned to the board and continued teaching his lesson on how not to make Bruce go Hulk. Steve buried his head in his arms on his desk to softly sob. Loki quietly snickering to himself. He passed a note to Steve. Steve wiped his red eyes and unfolded the note.  
'My room, eight o'clock. See you there Captain.'

The entire period Steve fought back tears trying to push Loki's laughter out of his head. There was no way Steve would ever do something like this, but what choice did he have, let Loki expose him as a homosexual or suffer a night of regret. When the bell rang Loki quickly sprang out of his seat and stood in front of Steve blocking him from getting up.  
"Steve you okay?" Tony said from across the room, seeing the swollen eyes of his Stevie.  
"Y-Yeah Tony I'll meet you in the locker room. Go on." Steve motioned him away and Tony left with a worried look on his face. "Get out of my way." Steve warned Loki. Without anything but a smile, Loki moved to the side as Steve walked past him and out of the room.

The hallway was clearing out, the last kid walked around the corner. Steve bolted for the locker room. Making it inside just before the bell rang, he heard Tony's suit walk out of the locker room and into the gym. Steve quickly changed into his uniform and walked out as well. "Tony!" Steve yelled at the boy in the armor playing dodge ball. "Hey Stevie!" Tony looked back to wave as his face plate popped up. A ball hit his chest and sent Iron Man flying. Steve looked to see who threw the ball.  
"A little more careful next time Rasputin!" Steve yelled at the buff guy with metallic skin. Peter shrugged and continued throwing balls as hard as he could. Steve sighed and ran over to help Tony up.  
"Are you alright Tony?" Steve picked him up by the shoulder and set him on his feet.  
"Yeah i'm fine, just a bit rattled. I should ask you the same, what were you and Loki talking about? You looked like you were crying." Tony looked at Steve with concern.  
"Oh, he was..he was telling me some sob story about how his parents loved Thor more than him. i don't know." Steve was a terrible liar, his nostrils flared, he looked around nervously, scratching his head, chewing on his lip and avoiding eye contact.  
"Right." Tony said, almost believing him because Loki tells that story everyday. "Are we still on for tonight?" Steve took his hand and punched himself in he face. Then he snapped back to reality as Tony waved his hand in front of Steve's panicked face.  
"Something came up, how about later in the night, after nine?"  
"If you don't mind watching me work on my suit, sure!"  
"I don't mind at all." Steve smiled at Tony, trying not to think of what he'll have to do before he sees Tony.

The boys left the locker room after class and went their separate ways for the rest of their classes. Occasionally passing each other and smiling at the other. At one point Steve walked past Loki, Loki kept his eyes on Steve as he walked, such an uncomfortable stare for Steve, Loki winked just as they passed each other. Steve had to hold back his fist.

Steve paced in his room weighing the pros and cons of going to see Loki. If he did not go to Loki's and Loki exposed him. The entire school would most likely know half into the day tomorrow, they would make fun of him, call him names, maybe even try to hit him, Steve knew he could take anyone but he didn't like being hated. If he did go to Loki's none of that would happen, but he would always have to do what Loki asked, he knew the God of Mischief wouldn't stop at this. Steve was confused and angry. The clock changed to eight o'clock. Steve stood up calmly and walked out of his room. He slumped to the next room and knocked lazily with his head down on Loki's door. Loki answered, "Who is it!" in a sing-song voice.  
"You know damn well who it is." Loki opened the door wearing nothing but his lime green briefs. "Oh! Steve what a nice surprise." Loki laughed and pulled Steve in. Steve looked up, looked around Loki's messy room and back to Loki.  
"Let's not waste any time Steve, I hear Tony _getting ready_ for you to come over again." Steve wondered what he meant by that and then listened, he heard Tony moaning his name in the next room. He stood there in shock.  
"Oh please that shouldn't shock you, it's the same noises he made when you fucked him on last night, before your movie date." Loki smirked as Steve snapped out of his shock.  
"Loki, we didn't have sex, I already told you!" He whispered thinking that Tony could hear him.  
"I thought…oh, he was just…" Loki laughed. "Pleasuring himself that time too. Oh well, doesn't change anything. Get on your knees."  
"You have to promise you won't say a word of this or of Tony and I to anyone."  
"Fine, I promise. Now kneel." Steve didn't budge, a tear formed in his eye.  
"I said. Kneel!" Loki yelled at Steve and pushed him down to his knees. A tear ran down his cheek. Loki pulled down his briefs and his penis fell out of the waistband almost hitting Steve.  
"Go on Steve. Pretend it's Tony's"  
"No."  
"What was that Steve?"  
"I said. No." Steve got up and looked down at Loki. "Go fuck yourself." Steve said menacing, in a voice he'd never heard before and face that did not belong to him, one filled with rage and disappointment. Steve turned and walked away before he did something he'd regret.  
"Queer." Loki muttered under his breath. Steve stopped when he was about to grab the doorknob.  
"Don't worry Loki, you'll accept yourself one day too." Steve walked out of the door, Loki standing with his jaw dropped.  
"I'm not a faggot like you Rogers!" Loki dropped to his knees and began to sob into his hands.

Steve ran next door to Tony's room and hastily knocked on the door. Tony opened the door in a bathrobe, only peeking his head out to hide his falling erection. Steve pushed through and put his arms around Tony. Tony looked surprised but just rested his arms on Steve's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve squeezed his arms tight around Tony.

"Sorry if I'm early I just needed to see you." Steve brought his head out of Tony's shoulder to look at his deep blue eyes, the ones he loves to stare into.

"It's okay Stevie, are you alright?"

"I am now."

"Steve, do you want to talk about it?" Tony pulled Steve off of him and grabbed his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

"No." Steve smiled and tilted his head to the side, admiring how Tony cared for him. "Everything is alright now. I don't care what anyone says." He buried his head back into Tony's neck. The two stood there holding each other, hearts beating, both of them listening to the rhythm of the other's. Tony kept his cheek resting on Steve's head and smiled.

"Peaches." Tony sighed and tilted his head to let his nose inhale the aroma.

"Hmm?" Steve looked up from Tony and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, your hair…it smells like peaches." Tony closed his eyes and exhaled as he said it. Steve giggled and broke the embrace, "Thanks for being here for me Tony." Steve gave him a soft smile and stepped back toward the door, grabbing the knob. His hand was met by Tony's and Steve looked back, Tony's face was but a couple inches away from his.

"Goodnight Stevie." He kept eye contact and inched closer to Steve, Steve stood frozen. He breathed out a soft "..Tony." And the boys' lips touched. A chill ran up Steve's spine, Tony's broke out in goosebumps. Tony took Steve's lower lip and pressed into him, Steve blushed as he returned the motion, pushing his lips against Tony's upper lip, his light 'stache brushing him. The pair broke the kiss almost on cue, a quiet sound escaped after the departing and the boys opened their eyes, looking at one another, cheeks pink, smiles appearing on their faces.

"Goodnight Tony." Steve blinked and turned to open the door. Tony stood speechless, never experiencing a kiss quite like this one. He watched Steve close the door behind him and Tony grinned wildly. As Steve shut the door he walked down the hall trying to contain his excitement. He had never been kissed, let alone by a man. But Tony was no ordinary man to Steve. Steve was still confused, he told himself he didn't care if this got out, but deep down he did, he'd have to talk to Tony about this.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Steve woke up, a smile stretched on his face, remembering the events that took place the night before. Standing up for himself and to Loki, his first kiss with the boy that made him the happiest Steve in the world, and truly recognizing a part of himself. He stood from the bed, walked toward the bathroom and couldn't help from resuming his smile. He was so happy as he looked at himself in the mirror, chuckling to himself nervously. He took off his shirt and boxers, stepped into the tub and turned the shower head on. After standing under the warm water for a while and finishing his shower, he stepped out and dried himself off, that same smile although minimized to a small smirk. He got dressed and walked toward his door after picking up his pack.

He walked down the long hallway and just as he turned to walk toward the stairs, Tony called his name from behind.

"Steve! Wait up!" He ran to catch up to the boy. Steve turned and grinned as Tony tried to catch his breath.

"'Morning Tony. How'd you sleep?" His grin grew larger once more involuntarily.

"Sleep?" Tony raised a brow and laughed as Steve shook his head also giggling.

"Tony..I-I wanted to know if you felt uncomfortable. About last night?" Steve gripped his shoulder and looked down slightly. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him in closer."Why would I be Stevie?"

Steve darted his eyes around and whispered to Tony. "Everyone knows you here as the ladies man, so now what will they think of you? The gays' man?"

"Steve, this is the 21st Century, twenty-five percent of the guys at this school are gaga for men. All the people i know don't care about your sexuality unless they want your dick" Tony giggled and raised his head to kiss Steve's forehead.

"What? But Loki…" Steve clasped his hands over his mouth and looked down, ashamed.

"But Loki what?"

"Loki said I would be ridiculed for being gay…"

"Loki is a closet homophobic prick, he bullies anyone who is gay and not miserable like himself."

"So, people won't care about…you and…I mean, me liking men?"

"No Stevie, you're safe." Tony smiled and the two walked together in silence. Steve taking in how much the world has changed. It felt like just yesterday that he was back home, alone with Bucky.

"Wait, how did Loki figure out you were gay?"

"H-he must have assumed, because we've been together quite a bit lately…HANGING OUT! I MEAN HANGING OUT TOGETHER!"

"Stevie." Tony said turning to face Steve.

"Y-yes?"

"If you want to just be friends that's fine with me." Tony smiled, not his usual bright smile but more of a forced one. Steve looked into his eyes and cupped his strong jaw in his hands. He pulled him in, their lips literally a hair apart.

"No." Steve whispered as his lips took Tony's. A small kiss, passionate, soft and quick. The two parted and smiled as they held their stares. The pair walked down the stairs holding hands, a glance from Tony made Steve blush.

As they exited the building a couple students passed them not saying a word, just smirking as they walked.

Steve and Tony were both worrying about if they are holding the others hand too tightly or too softly, if they're palms are sweaty or rough. If they are walking too fast for the other or too slow. Even the way they smile worries them.

'Does he think i'm nervous, oh jeez i hope he doesn't think I'm nervous!' They both thought. They walked into homeroom to see everyone's attention toward them. Huge smiles on some and pained tears flowing out of the eyes of others. Steve could've sworn he saw Natasha collecting money from Clint and Tony noticed Bruce's pockets were stuffed with cash and Mr. Coulson was on his desk with his arms across his chest.

"You're late for class Stark and Rogers."

"Sorry sir." Steve let go of Tony's hand and had to wait for Tony to let go a couple seconds later. They both walked to their seats. The rest of their team chuckling to themselves, watching the new couple. The rest of the period Tony looked back to Steve any chance he could get when Mr. Coulson would turn to face the board. They made googly eyes until the bell rang, Steve was beet red and Tony walked over to Steve to help him with his books.

"Need any help Stevie?" He looked at him, grinning.

"You're so sweet Tony, thank you but i'm okay." Laughing as he stood up, Steve walked toward the door with Tony and they stopped at their lockers.

"See Stevie, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No not at all, not at all." Steve looked into Tony's eyes and the two smiled, Tony got closer and landed a kiss on Steve's nose. The boys blushed as their hands reunited. Without a word they walked to the locker rooms, hand in hand, early for the first time.

The couple unlocked their lockers, the noisy chatter of the other boys in their gym class surrounding them. Tony and Steve simultaneously slid their arms and head out of their shirts, their barely visible abs exposed, they looked at each other's bodies and giggled as they turned red. The boys around them barely noticing the two. They continued to take off their jeans, standing in boxers for a bit as Steve fumbled around his locker for his suit. Tony activated his, the metal sliding over his body from his chest. Steve pulled on his skin-tight blue suit, asking tony to zip up the back for him as the face plate of the Iron Man suit closed.

"Thanks babe." Steve said and quickly froze. He heard a low chuckling from under the mask and Steve laughed as well. Clint came from around the corner of the locker, his quiver slung over his bare back, Steve wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Hello lovebirds." He teased.

"Hey Clint." The boys said.

"How are you enjoying the new suit Bird Brain?"

"I love it, thanks again Tony!" Clint pushed a tiny imprint on his quiver sash and his costume sprung out and wrapped around the contours of his body. It formed into a short-sleeved, thigh high, flexible, black and purple spandex suit with the letter 'H' printed on the chest.

"No problem, i'm working on Tasha's next, any suggestions for the suit design?"

"Does there have to be a suit at all?" The two laughed as Steve took strapped his shield to his back and Clint walked away to the gym.

"Stevie, would you like to have an Auto-Suit too? It's no problem."

"No thanks Tony, i'm fine with my normal one." Steve smiled and picked his wedgie out.

"If you…insist." Tony smirked. "Let me at least make you a new one, Jarvis can analyze your shape and i'll design the suit to fit your body perfectly!"

"I would love that Tony." He kissed the metal plate's mouth indent playfully and grabbed Tony's hand, they walked out to the gym together once again.


End file.
